


Painted Into a Corner

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett and Link are redoing their office, but Link is visibly affected by Rhett’s choice of wardrobe.





	Painted Into a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Strength Kink

This was the best day of Link’s life.

And also the worst. 

Rhett and Link had finished painted their new filming space earlier that morning, but now that the paint had dried, the room's fixtures had to be put back in place. Link was screwing in the outlets and light switch plates, and Rhett had volunteered to reinstall the ceiling fan.

Which is why Link Neal currently found himself drooling over the 6’7” tan god currently perched on a ladder in the middle of their office. Rhett wore an all white long sleeve tee, with a few colorful paint stains from previous home improvement projects, protective glasses, and white jeans. 

_ Who wears white jeans as work clothes?? _

Link tried his best to avoid looking directly at Rhett’s package, but it was proving increasingly difficult as Rhett’s crotch was a only few feet away and at eve level- his large dick practically on display in those skin tight pants. Link’s gaze moved up to his face. His skin looked so beautiful, his freckles prominent and so very sweet. His beauty was brought into an even starker contrast against such a clean background. As Rhett lifted his hands to tighten the screws on the fan, the shirt lifted and exposed his belly.

Link clenched his fists and locked his knees. Anything to keep him from marching up to that tan stomach and giving it a great many love bites... which would turn into hard sucks... then he would soothe the skin with wet, flat swipes of his gentle tongue... then Link would unbuckle those infernal white pants, extract his huge cock, lick it up and down, moan at the taste of him, before finally taking him into his mouth and-

Rhett made quick work of the screws and looked to Link, feeling the eyes on him, “What?” He looked to the fan. “Not straight?” 

_ Ho boy, if you only knew… _

“No, it’s straight. I just...you wanna help bring the desk in?” 

“Oh. Sure, man. Just another minute up here.” Link reasoned that they should just hurry and get the office back in place so he could speed home and spend some quality time with his right hand, because this was pure torture. He channeled his lust into the physical act of dragging in a heavy armchair while Rhett finished up. 

_ Focus on the task at hand, Neal. _

He willed his growing erection down. Rhett joined him a few minutes later and they began to bring in the larger pieces of furniture. And of course Link’s plan backfired as Rhett's muscles bulged with the effort and Link found himself lost in fantasy yet again.

_Would his muscles flex like that when he fucked me? While he jerked me off? God, he could just throw me around like a rag doll, couldn’t be? Do whatever he wanted to me, he could-_

Link felt felt the blood rush to his feet and spots dot his vision. He dropped his side of the table and fell onto his ass. 

“Woah! Link!” Rhett let his end drop as he rushed to Link’s side. “What happened, you ok?” 

“Yeah… yeah…I just-” He tried to stand and failed.

“Come on.” And that bronze Adonis lifted Link into his arms like he weighed nothing. “Let’s get you on the couch.” Link held onto Rhett’s biceps as they flexed. 

“God, you’re making it worse,” he mumbled. 

Rhett plopped Link down into the sofa and knelt impossibly close as he whispered, “I made _what_ worse?”

“Rhett. I can’t…”

“Yes you can. Tell me. What’s wrong?” He took Link’s hand in his. 

Link sighed in defeat, “You.” Rhett dropped Link’s shaking hand. 

“Me? _I’m_ what’s wrong?” Rhett looked hurt and bewildered. “What did I do?” 

“No, it’s not… I can’t… fuck, Rhett. I can’t stop staring at you.” 

“Oh. Ok…” His brows furrowed, he wasn’t following. 

“You’re in skin tight clothes, you’re lifting heavy stuff, your muscles are just… flexing…. right in my face!” 

“And that’s a problem?” He took off his protective glasses and threw them to the side. 

“Yes! It makes me wanna… I wanna…” Rhett, still on his knees, started leaning into Link’s space, settling in between the brunette’s parted legs. Link let loose a shaky gasp as Rhett placed his hands on the smaller man’s chest and brought their faces close. 

“Do this?” Rhett firmly pressed their lips together and gave Link’s pecs a squeeze. Link moaned and immediately brought his tongue into the mix. His hands weaved into Rhett’s beard before trailing down to squeeze his strong shoulders.

He broke free of the kiss to stutter, “How… how long… did you…” 

“Why do you think I wore all white today? I know you like it….” Rhett bit Link’s lip and gave it a gentle tug, which caused Link to roll his hips up and gasp. He stood abruptly and grabbed Rhett’s hand and pulled him along as he bolted out of the room. “Where are we going?” Rhett asked.

“My place. Before you realize that it’s the paint fumes making you want me and you change your mind.” 

“Not gonna happen. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Link stopped and turned to Rhett. He searched the green eyes for any trace of insincerity. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Rhett’s expression was warm and achingly genuine as he stared back at him with the most loving expression Link had ever seen. Link did an about face and marched them back into the office.

Rhett smiled, “Where we going now?” 

“Fuck the paint fumes, I can’t wait. I need you now.” He slammed and locked the door. And before he could even fully turn back around, Rhett was lifting Link off the ground, forcing the smaller man to straddle him as he grabbed handfuls of his ass. Link thrust his hips up and whined. 

Rhett began attacking Link’s neck as he growled, “Feeling’s mutual.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! That’s my first Kinktober over and done! What a joy it’s been. Thank you to everyone who read my pieces and know that if you commented, my heart soared. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and love.
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
